bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kali
Kali is the Hindu Goddess of Destruction. Along with her fellow Chief Pagans, she appears to be one of the most - if not - the most powerful and oldest of the deities. She was one of many Deities who met to try to work out a way to stop the Apocalypse. Biography Origins Kali is the very first Hindu Deity, as well as a Chief Pagan, therefore making her the oldest and most powerful pagan in all of creation. Powers and Abilities Being the Chief Pagan of the Hindu Pantheon, Kali is potentially the oldest and most powerful of the deities. Kali has the potential to destroy the world as "The Destroyer". She was powerful enough to bind Gabriel, an Archangel, to her presence, which in itself is impressive, and she could casually overpower Mercury who was also a powerful deity. * Chief Pagan Physiology: Being the very first and oldest Pagan Deity and as the Hindu Goddess of Destruction, Kali is phenomenally powerful. Considering the fact the she is arguably the strongest and most powerful pagan in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other pagans. She is rivaled by her fellow Chief Pagans at their peak, challenged, if not exceeded, by the Higher Angels, and surpassed by the Primordial Beings. ** Immortality: Like all deities, Kali is ancient, does not age or get sick, and can potentially live forever. She claimed that she and her fellow Pagans have been on the Earth longer than God and the Archangels, which, if true, makes her thousands of years old. *** Invulnerability: As a deity, Kali cannot be killed by conventional means. However, more powerful beings are able to harm or kill her. ** Advanced Pyrokinesis: She can summon powerful flames at will and use them offensively like a flame thrower. When she used this power against Lucifer it slightly pushed him back but had no damaging effects on him. ** Biokinesis: She choked Mercury with her mind until he coughed up blood. ** Blood Spell: She was able to bind humans, and even the Archangel Gabriel by using the blood of their vessels they inhabit. ** Supernatural Strength: Being the first Pagan, Kali is far stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, most monsters, most demons, and most angels. She told Mia breaking her ribs, despite the latter being a Slayer, would be easier than squeezing them. Later, she was able to effortlessly lift Mia of the floor with one hand. After she tried to burn Lucifer with her pyrokinetic abilities she approached him while her arms still burning and was going to punch Lucifer only to be overpowered by him first. ** Telekinesis: She was able to move and drop the ceiling lamps when Rayne and Mia tried to leave the room just by looking at it, and at the moment of Baldur's death she became angry and caused the room to shake slightly. ** Teleportation: She is able to travel from place to place by thought, and can even travel to other planets. However, she was unable to use this ability on herself or the Team because Lucifer was blocking her power. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:Female Characters